Present from The Future
by skyura
Summary: [TEASER CHAPTER] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbelanja, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang anak kembar yang mengaku menjadi anak mereka. Ternyata kedatangan dua anak itu juga menyeret mereka ke dalam suatu masalah yang rumit. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya? / EXO OT12 & OFFICIAL PAIRING. / Boys love, semi-AU.


**Present from The Future**

[—we're your future destiny.]

.

**EXO OT12 & Official Pairing fanfiction.**

—Family, Romance, Drama and Adventure—

.

**This story contain Boys Love, semi-AU, OC (Original Character) and other standard warning.**

**Please leave if you do not like this story or the characters.**

.

All characters here are belong to theirself.

No profit oriented by making this story.

.

* * *

==== Teaser Chapter ====

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah supermarket—belanja bulanan, seperti biasa—kali ini giliran mereka yang berbelanja. Baekhyun sedang asyik memilih-milih _snack_ untuk _member_ saat tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Baekhyun terkejut dan refleks menarik tangannya—hal yang langsung menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sibuk memilih-milih minuman di rak sebelahnya. Baekhyun berbalik untuk mengecek siapa orang lancang yang sudah berani menyentuh tangannya saat kemudian ia menemukan sepasang—anak kembar.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun langsung melongo.

Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan wajah dua orang anak di hadapannya ini. Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan juga ikut terkejut memandang dua anak di hadapannya ini. Mereka kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Namun tidak begitu identik. Yang laki-laki sangat tinggi untuk anak seusianya, ngomong-ngomong—dan jangan tanya Chanyeol darimana dia tahu berapa usia anak itu, hanya insting oke. Sedangkan yang perempuan sangat—mungil (Chanyeol tidak ingin menyebutnya pendek).

Belum usai rasa kaget Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dua orang kembar di hadapan mereka justru menambah rasa kaget yang dialami Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kami bertemu dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Ayo kita pulang!" ucap si anak laki-laki tinggi sembari menyeret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol eluar dari toko itu.

'_Appa_? _Eomma_?' batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SINIIIII?"

* * *

"Masa kita harus benar-benar merawat mereka _hyung_?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memangnya kau tega membiarkan mereka berkeliaran tanpa status yang jelas begitu?"

"Aku justru lebih penasaran dengan pengakuan mereka,"

"Pengakuan yang mana _hyung_?"

"Pengakuan bahwa mereka adalah anak kita."

* * *

"Kau pembohong, _ge_."

"Zitao dengarkan aku—"

"Aku tak mau dengar. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga,"

Tao hanya kecewa dan Yifan tahu ia-lah yang bersalah di sini.

Mereka tak seharusnya bertengkar. Apalagi di situasi seperti sekarang.

Dan mereka tak pernah tahu, dua pasang mata berbeda warna tengah manatap mereka dengan pandangan getir.

_Maafkan aku, Daddy, Mommy_.

* * *

"Kau tahu kalau kau tak boleh melakukannya,"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ini keadaan yang sangat gawat. Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku."

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu. Hanya saja kau harus ingat bahwa kehadiran kita di sini saja sebenarnya sudah merubah takdir,"

"Aku tak peduli—"

"Kau harus peduli bodoh! Kau harus peduli kalau memang benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan ayah dan ibumu!"

* * *

"Kau akan membawanya pergi? Aku pasti akan merindukan celotehannya." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut kepala anak laki-laki yang tertidur di gendongan seorang pria manis bertubuh mungil.

"Aku tahu. Maaf soal ini. Tapi mereka sudah membuat banyak kekacauan—dan kami harus segera memperbaikinya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "tak apa, aku bisa mengerti,"

Laki-laki di depan Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara kembali, "kau tahu ... memang tampaknya mereka mengacaukan takdir—tetapi mungkin saja itu semua membuka jalan untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Kyungsoo memandang tak mengerti ke arah laki-laki di depannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "kau tak perlu mencemaskan takdirmu ataupun masa depanmu. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini. Cinta pasti akan menghampirimu. Kau hanya harus—percaya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengerti, benar-benar mengerti.

* * *

Aku mencintaimu.

Tak peduli bagaimana nantinya akhir kisah kita. Percayalah padaku. Hanya percayalah pada cinta kita.

* * *

==== Teaser Chapter END ====

* * *

**A/N:**

Haloooo~ saya kembali. /kamu siapa/

Humm, ini mungkin proyek _multichapter_ pertama saya. Plot dasarnya mungkin _klise_ tapi saya akan berusaha membuat konfliknya cukup unik.

Jadi yeah ... ini masih teaser—saya pengen tahu respon kalian dulu soalnya, hehe.

Dan ngomong-ngomong ini EXO OT12—Kris masih dihitung di sini. Jadi buat fansnya Kris tenang aja :) /apanya

Dan soal pairing udah jelas ya—saya penyuka off pair. Jadi mau genre apapun saya tetep sukanya off pair.

.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Jangan khawatir, saya ga gigit kok XD.

.

**2014, 3rd June**.

-xoxo, Yurako Koizumi.


End file.
